moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WizardLord160/I don't believe it
EndZone has an interesting blog post about a home invasion. I want to explain how I think it is false. This is just an opinion. Please do not get mad. Thank you. So here is his story. Starting now. " No, this is not about how I saw a Slender Man easter egg in MC5. This actually happened to me. Last night. I already had a f**ked up thing happen to me in Los Angeles back then when I lived there (you guys comment if you want me to tell that story) but this event terrorised me. We had just finished our dinner at a great burger joint somewhere in the county of Sausalito. As my dad drives us back to mainland San Francisco, a suspicious-looking black Ford Explorer tailgates us. I didn't acknowledge it at first. It was probably just a stupid driver. But as we swung off the California 1, the Ford Explorer literally gets so close to the tail of our car I don't even know how it didn't even collide. My mom is a person that gets terrified pretty easily. Every day when we drive down the hilly streets of SF she literally screams if we're going above 25 miles per hour. Anyway, my mom tells my dad about the tailgater. My dad shrugs it off, just saying "Whatever. He'll stop following us". But as we swing onto our main street, the Ford Explorer tails us. My mom is getting freaked out now. She tells me and my dad to run inside the house. I'm starting to get a sense of uneasiness as well. The way the car is following us looks like they clearly mean business. My dad parks in between two vehicles. The road is completely covered with parked vehicles. The Explorer has no choice to go down the street. I shoot a look at the car. The windows are so heavily tinted its like perching up in the middle of the woods without a flashlight at midnight. My dad flicks off the car. My mom hops out of the car and begs for my dad to unlock the door. My dad, not wanting to stress my mom even more, unlocks the door quickly and we hop inside, locking the door behind us. I thought that the car that had followed us lived down the street, so the distress from my nerve system was washed away quickly. My house has two bathrooms, one of which has a window overlooking the street. As I'm brushing my teeth, I catch some movement in the corner of the right eye. When I look down, there is a person, that has to be at least 6 feet tall. He's wearing navy blue pants and he has a black hoodie that's covering his face. And he's just staring up at the house. My heart drops in a matter of seconds. My hands have slipped off the toothbrush at that point. I stare at the person for at least ten seconds straight. His eyes are completely fixed on what appears to be the front door of my house. I couldn't see, because the frame of the house blocks it. And that's when his eyes are attracted to the light in the bathroom. His head faces upwards and stares in my direction. I scream and I tell my mom and dad about what I saw. When my dad peers through the window, the person is gone. He laughs and thinks that I'm playing a prank on him. But my mom is convinced about what I saw. My dad howls into laughter as he approaches his bedroom. I was desperately terrified and mad at this point. All of a sudden, there's a bang at the door downstairs. My dad freezes in his tracks. He stares at my mom, who's staring right at him. There's a desolate silence for a moment. But another sharp bang at the door is clearly too much for my mom, who screams so loud that if she stood outside, the state of California could easily hear it. My dad barks at me to go to the phone and call 911. I hurry into his bedroom and look out his window. The figure reaches into his pockets. I figure out what he's bringing out at that moment. I duck down as a silenced gunshot screams straight through the glass of the window, shattering it to pieces. My mom is screaming even louder at this moment. I fumble on the phone, but I bang out 911. The dispatcher is asking me what's going on. But I'm frozen in place. I can hear the dispatcher trying to make contact with me. Finally, it all comes. I scream that there's someone with a gun trying to break into my house. I give her my address, and she says cops will be there in ten minutes. My dad yanks me away from the telephone and drags me and my howling mom up to our cellar. He slams the passageway shut. He then asks me if I had called the cops. I said yes. A second feels like a year. I hear glass shattering from down below and a yell. The yell is too unclear for me to recall it. My mom opens her mouth to scream again, but my dad slaps his hand over her mouth before she can scream. This time, I can hear another yell from down below, this time very clear. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" My heart sinks as I heard him smashing around in the kitchen down below. A silenced gunshot rings. I could hear him stomping around in the dining room and the ear-piercing noise of another silenced gunshot. As I can almost take no more, sirens ring out from a distance away. Even through the attic, I could hear it. Sirens. But my heart was beating so fast. The cop car sounded like its was still half a mile away. But the person down below had also heard it. I could hear him crunching through the broken glass, and that was the last I heard until the sirens were right outside the house. The police had captured the burglar, a 25-year old man called Spencer Troise from Virginia. The police also found his gun, a silenced .45 caliber, holstered on his jeans. The police also searched his car, and found a 10-inch dagger, two 7-round .45 clips, some rope, and some garbage bags. Just imagine if you were about to go to bed, and you saw a suspicious-looking person right outside your house, and he pulled out a gun and aimed it right at you. You would have been f**kin terrified. For now, I really hope this never happens again. " Story ends, here are my reasons why I think it is false. 1) I have not found any news source regarding this information. 2) If you tell a dispatcher your home is being broken into and he has a gun, they will classify it as rank A, which means police MUST arrive in at least 1-3 minutes. 3) I did a full search on this Spencer dude, no results. Only sources were from your blog post. 4) I actually live in California, how come I haven't heard of this incident? 5) Who drives a suspicious-looking, black car when they want to stalk someone? Maybe I might believe you if you got some evidence, like photos, videos, news sources, an arrest record of the man, etc. Anyways, plz don't get mad at me. I know how scary it is. Category:Blog posts